This disclosure relates generally to generating effects during playback of media content.
One of the primary uses for mobile devices is to capture and share video or images. To make the captured content more interesting, various mobile applications enable users to add effects to the captured content to modify the content prior to sharing. Some popular mobile applications track facial features in a video of a subject's face and overlay an image and/or warp the video based on the locations of the facial features. For example, the application may generate an augmented reality output video in which the subject has an animated mask that fits the subject's facial features and mimics the user's movements. However, conventional methods for applying such effects may be computationally intensive. Thus, depending on the particular capabilities of the device, such effects may cause an undesired drop in performance.